1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component and a manufacturing method of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components operating at high speed generate excessive heat which must be removed efficiently to ensure normal operation. Typically, a heat dissipation device attached to the electronic component provides such heat dissipation.
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a heat pipe connected to the heat sink. The heat pipe is linear shaped and has a rectangular planar bottom surface for contacting a side surface of the heat sink. When the heat pipe is combined to the heat sink, a solder layer is spread on a portion of the side surface of heat sink by an operator for fixing the bottom surface of the heat pipe thereon.
However, a position of the solder layer is decided by visual observation of the operator, the solder layer usually has an irregular shape and an imprecise location. When the bottom surface of the heat pipe is attached to the heat sink, a part of the bottom surface of the heat pipe may directly contact a portion of the side surface without solder spread thereon; thus, a connection between the heat pipe and the heat sink is bad. Furthermore, a portion of solder layer uncovered by the bottom surface of the heat pipe may melt during soldering and flow to other portion of the side surface uncovered by the bottom surface of the heat pipe to contaminate the heat sink, which results in waste of the solder and trouble required to clean the contamination.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation device and a manufacturing method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.